Sinner
by n e v e r quite l i k e this
Summary: He’s no fairytale prince but she wants him nonetheless. Sephiroth x Aerith. Hints of Cloud x Aerith. Rated for themes. One shot.


**Sinner**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters you recognize; no money is made in the making of this fanfiction. This is for entertainment purposes only. _

* * *

_(because knight's in shining armor have nothing on him)_

She watches as he battles against Cloud; his silver hair elegantly moving in the wind as he twists and turns and jumps and slashes his sword at his enemy. He's so much more graceful then Cloud and she wonders how he can use a sword that's so long.

She hears his leather moving against him, she hears the clashing of their swords as Cloud struggles to win. And for a second she hopes Cloud looses…no she never lets go of that hope; because if Cloud wins _he'll_ be gone. She can't bear that; even if it is a sin that she's completely taken with him; she can't help but want him to win even if it'll hurt Cloud.

The silver-haired man catches her ivy green eyes with his emerald green ones; he sees her watching and he sees her as an advantage. She can't get herself to move though as he jumps in the air away from Cloud towards her. She feels her adrenaline pumping as her brown braided hair sways in the wind; she feels loose tendrils of her hair brushing against her face as her heart pounds in her chest. It's exciting, exhilarating as she feels him jump behind her and holds his long sword to her throat.

She lets out a gasp not of fear but excitement; he presses her back against his chest as the cool steel presses harder against her throat. She can smell his scent; of leather and sweat; she feels his hair blowing in the wind against her cheek. She feels him dip his head close her own until his cheek his pressed against her own.

She realizes she wants this mans lips on her; her breath catches in her throat as her breathing increases; and she leans against him. She wants to caress his face and to have his lips on her own; she imagines skin against skin as he slides into her; eliciting moans from her as he takes her roughly and all she can do is tangle her fingers into his hair and cry out his name: _Sephiroth._

She looks at Cloud who looks horrified and angry; his blonde spiky hair blows in the wind as he grips his big buster sword that has cloth tied around it. He's not sure what to do; he looks between her and Sephiroth as he thinks about his options.

He never thought Sephiroth would stoop this low; but he has nonetheless. "Cloud, what would you do if I took her, right now?" Sephiroth taunts the blonde as he kisses her neck. He never takes his eyes off Cloud.

She gasps feeling Sephiroth's lips on her neck; the spot where he kisses feels like fire and she loves every minute of it. Surely she is sinning against Cloud; but wouldn't she be the happiest sinner if Sephiroth took her passionately and made her scream his name?

How long, she wonders, has she pined over him?

Cloud's face contorts in rage at Sephiroth's taunting, "_Sephiroth_!" He hisses holding his sword up ready to attack.

"Does it bother you that I could make her scream my name instead of yours?" Sephiroth breathes against her neck.

Cloud looks helpless; what could he do? If he attacks he could take the chance of hurting _Aerith_. His Aerith. Or so he would like to think. _"Hey, if you take too long Cloud she's gonna find someone else who's manlier then you!"_ Yuffie would laugh elbowing him. Cloud would only glare at her when she would say this.

However, it was true. How long would Aerith wait for him to make a move? Even he had noticed she had stopped making advances on him lately and it made him feel insecure. "Aerith…" Cloud murmurs. He sees her staring at him and for a spilt second he can see the joy and excitement in her eyes at the predicament she is in.

Cloud always thought she was different then any other girl he had met. Cloud watches as Sephiroth starts to walk back away with Aerith in his arms still and Cloud's blood runs cold when he realizes he's going to kidnap her. He's going to drive Cloud crazy with the chase. Sephiroth always made Cloud feel like he was loosing his sanity.

Sephiroth sprouts a wing from his back as he sheathes his sword and grabs onto Aerith and lifts her in the air; all Cloud can do is watch in horror as Sephiroth flies into the sky from view.

Aerith feels more adrenaline pumping through her veins as she sees the landscape zooming by below her. The wind caresses her pale face as her pink skirt billows in the wind; she feels goose bumps on her skin from the cold air and her green eyes are watering because she refuses to close them. The view is too amazing.

Too soon they land in front of an old castle that has no one living there. Aerith is ushered inside and it's old and dusty and obviously no one had lived there for years. It's no castle from a fairytale but it has its own charm and Aerith likes it over a fairytale castle. She sees old spinning cogs on the outside windows, debris from the castle itself littered on the ground; old gold pipes that once gave water to this old place are mangled and crushed. Aerith turns and sees a magnificent view of Radiant Garden.

Aerith turns to face Sephiroth who's advancing on her; her heart pumps wildly and she can't help but let a coy smile appear on her face and then Sephiroth's lips are on hers; he's kissing her roughly; it's not soft or sweet like a fairytale but Aerith loves it and kisses back letting his tongue in her mouth.

It's a battle of tongues and Aerith feels heat between her legs.

She wants him. _Now_.

He breaks the kiss and leans his mouth close to her ear; "Understand; I do not love you. You are merely a tool to antagonize Cloud. I merely lust for you. That is all." Sephiroth hisses in her ear.

He's no fairytale prince but she wants him nonetheless.

She shivers and says; "I know," her voice shakes; she's never done this before but he leads her along as he commands her to undress him. He kisses her as she unclasps all the buckles from his leather outfit. Once she has his top off, she marvels at his bare chest.

Sephiroth closes his eyes feeling her small fingers touch him softly and oh so innocently. It doesn't take long for him to go crazy with want from her feather light touches and kisses and before she can react he's got her on the ground in a rough kiss as he pulls off her top quickly followed by the rest of her garments until she is fully bared before him.

She's absolutely beautiful; he cannot deny this fact. She blushes as Sephiroth smirks; Aerith glares; "Does my modesty amuse you?" She asks.

"It does not," he says seriously, though his arrogant smirk contradicts what he says. He stands up and undresses himself the rest of the way and Aerith gasps seeing him bared before her. He kneels back down and before she knows it he's inside her and she's screaming in between pain and pleasure.

All she can do is hold on for the ride as he starts thrusting in and out as she continues to cry out and weave her fingers into his silky hair. She yanks on his hair when she feels him kissing her breasts; she wraps her legs around him tighter begging him to go faster and he complies as he kisses her again.

Before she knows it she's screaming out his name as they both find their release; he bites her shoulder to keep himself from calling her name. He will not permit himself to do that; he will not succumb to letting himself show any emotion besides lust for her.

Once she relaxes against him he lays against her feeling her fingers in his hair. He is content against her. He does not love her, he tells himself, "You are mine," he says to her, after all it is only lust and who better then to slake that lust then Aerith his tool?

"Yes," she concedes, "but ownership goes both ways." She finishes letting a cheeky smile grace her face.

Sephiroth growls as her impertinence arouses him once more; and all he can do in response is take her again; Aerith is more then willing to give herself to him because even if he doesn't know it yet; he is giving himself to her.

But most importantly, he is _hers_, and no other shall have him.

She realizes at this moment – she is the happiest sinner and she does not feel regret.

* * *

_I like this pairing and I have never attempted to write Sephiroth before; so I'm a little nervous about that. I just got this plot bunny earlier today and decided to write it down. I'd like to know you're thoughts on this; I hope I kept them both in character. I worked hard on that since I don't like characters out of character. :) Thank you for reading._

_XoXo_


End file.
